Depression
Plot In a secret IGSF base, Bryce is in a meeting with Max, Labrid and several other Agents. They are discussing the events of the last week. (Max): ...An then we got another report of the Loch Ness monster in the river outside of town. (Bryce): Don't forget the Yenaldooshi. (Max): Almost did. Now, we've all noticed that since Bryce's identity was revealed, we've been getting more and more reports of alien sightings, and it scares the public. They want to believe that we're the only intelligent life in the universe. (Bryce): What they want is for me to resign. (Max): I'll talk to you after the meeting. Later.... (Max): Now what where you talking about? (Bryce): The country wants me to put away the watch. (Max): We don't know that. (Bryce): Oh yeah? Well then get this, since Vilgax attacked, kids have been pulled out of school. Even some of my friends, they all tell me on their way out: “Get rid of the watch, so I can live in peace”. It's like their creed now because I've Harangue harassing me every night on channel five, and not to mention the fact that my girlfriends father literally always has a gun in his hand when I pick her up. (Max): That's just protection of his daughter, he wants you to know that he means business. (Bryce): I get that, but when Raven went on dates, Dad never shoved an Olympia in her boyfriends faces. Besides, they just don't understand. I can't get rid of the watch, and even if I could, I wouldn't because who knows what maniac would wind up with it! (Max): This isn't just about the public, is it? (Bryce): I just, I don't know how to be normal anymore. (Max): What do you mean? (Bryce): Ever since Azmuth unlocked the second playlist, I've been feeling odd. Like I'm trapped, or trapping someone that I know is inoccent. (Max): Hmm... I don't know what it means, but I think we know who does. (Bryce): Azmuth. Theme Song A small IGSF ship lands on Primus; Bryce and Max exit the ship and begin walking towards Azmuth's lab. They arrive at his lab and enter, they see him standing there waiting for them. (Azmuth): I have been expecting you. (Bryce): So, you know what's going on? (Azmuth): More or less. I have a hypothesis, but I haven't experimented yet. (Max): (stepping out) I'll leave you two alone. (Azmuth): I can only know what the Infinity has told me, I need you to tell me exactly what's happening. (Bryce): Well when you gave me the second playlist, I felt awesome. I mean, ten new aliens, that's awesome! But then, the next day, I started feeling depressed. (Azmuth): Go on. (Bryce): I felt as if I was trapped in a dark, cold, empty void, with no escape plan. But then it got worse, I began to feel like I was the one who trapped someone else there. Like a warden, shoving someone into a cell, knowing that they face death row. Yet I know they didn't do anything. (Azmuth): It appears as if one of the transformations is trying to release itself. Or make you feel bad enough to do so. (Bryce): I thought they were just DNA. (Azmuth): Yes, but some can exist as a consciousness in a single strand of DNA. In that case, there might be a form that is trying to escape that dark void. (Bryce): Is there something I can do? (Azmuth): Only time will tell. End Scene Back on Earth, Diamondhead is fighting a woman with red, combat armor and red hair. She jumps up and hammers her fists into Diamondhead. He grabs her and tosses her away. (Diamondhead) Admit it, Jo jo, I've got you beat(fires crystal shards) (“Jo jo”): (catches a shard) It's 'Ro'jo, got it?(fires a red laser beam at Diamondhead) Diamondhead dodges and fires more crystals at Rojo. She dodges and fires back more lasers. Diamondhead puts his arms out and the lasers ricochet off him, and hit Rojo. (Diamondhead): I warned ya.(walks up to her) Rojo fires a large cannon at Diamondhead. It hits him and he flies into a building. (Diamondhead): (the Infinity symbol flashing red and beeping) I can anything yo-(reverts) (Bryce): ...u can throw at me!(looks at hands) Or not. Rojo smirks and charges Bryce. (Bryce): (hitting the watch) Come on, come on! Rojo gets close to Bryce and leaps at him. Bryce hit the watch as the dial pops up, and transforms into a black and green blob, with green circuits all over him. Rojo falls into the blob, and her armor is encased in it, turning black with green circuits and with some upgrades (Upgrade): Way to go, Infinity, you helped her. (Rojo): Let's test the new rig, shall we?(tries to fire a large cannon but fails) Huh? (Upgrade): It looks like I've got control, now let's get working. Upgrade jumps off the armor, disabling it as he does. (Upgrade): So I can upgrade and downgrade, sweet! Later... police are putting Rojo in a car (Rojo) This ain't over, Squirt! (Bryce): I think it is! (A voice in Bryce's mind): Oh, it's far from over. (Bryce): Who said that?(Bryce hears an evil laugh fade away in his mind) I'll figure you out, and take you down. THE END Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Upgrade(Debut) Trivia *Upgrade makes his first appearance *Rojo makes her first appearance *This the second episode in a row that Bryce only uses two aliens